A multidimensional database, for example, Oracle Essbase, is designed for efficient and convenient storage and retrieval of large volumes of data that can be viewed and analyzed from multiple perspectives. Such a multidimensional database can include cubes that logically represent multidimensional data. Cubes can be built from a tabular data stored in a flat file or a database table. Building cubes from a tabular data requires a user or a system to identify relationships and dependencies among columns in the tabular data, so as to extract schemas for the cubes. However, for a tabular data that includes hundreds of columns, identifying a schema for use in building a cube can be a daunting task.